


SEE YOU TOMORROW

by wispiara



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: JaeMin, M/M, Mark - Freeform, chenle - Freeform, donghyuck - Freeform, haechan - Freeform, jeno - Freeform, markhyuck, nomin, walk you home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 08:25:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16036673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wispiara/pseuds/wispiara
Summary: “It felt so nice, I didn’t know I deserved it until you came”





	SEE YOU TOMORROW

Having a partner for so many years? Of course it’s not so unusual, but being in an almost perfect relationship like Jaemin and Jeno, it is something that almost everyone would love to have. They’ve been together for who knows how long and like normal relationships they also have that intense to almost nonsense kind of fights. It’s amazing how they always choose not give up on each other, but not surprising but you can see right from their eyes that they deeply love each other.

 

Jaemin is nothing special, if he would describe himself, he is always isolated from people around him and is lucky enough to have Donghyuck and Chenle as his best friends. He met Jeno because of Hyucks boyfriend, Mark. It happened because Hyuck would always drag him whenever or wherever to socialize so he could break his wall. Who would have thought that Jeno is the one to completely break it? It was an awkward yet amazing moment.

 

Jaemin giggled at his thoughts while walking home with Jeno.  _“hmm? What is it, nana?”_  Jeno asked curiously,

 

Jaemin answered him with a very soft smile,  _“I just remembered us, the first time we met, the unexpected friendship, unexpected love, from an unexpected person like--”_ he was interrupted with a quick peck on his cheek before he could finish his words  _“-you”_ then glared at Jeno.

 

 _“What?”_  as he laughs on a glaring Jaemin,  _“I bet you also remembered how confident you are talking to me and got all awkward after I told you that Hyuck described you to me as an anti-social and quiet kind of person. I didn’t felt that back then. Hahaha. He also said you have a reason with your behavior then got annoyed of me for asking.”_

 

 _“Are you gonna ask me again about it, love?”_ Jaemin asked  _“Nope, even I want to know it, I have to admit you’re scary when annoyed. Hahaha”_

 

 _“Stop it now, Jeno”_  as he ended his sentence with a pout.

 

 _“Okay, love. But I’ll always love to remember everything on that very first day, I saw you, not the awkward you, and I’m so happy that you opened up to me that quick.”_  Jeno’s eyes sparkled as he talks.  _“hahaha it’s just because you’re too cute, and my uwu’s jumped out and I talk too much when it happens. We’re suddenly being sentimental.”_

 

 _“True.”_  Jeno smiled to Jaemin with that eye smile he has,  _“Babe, stop that you have walked me home already you don’t want me to stay more, right?”_ Jaemin mumbles,

 

 _“Of course I would love to hang out with you longer but you need to rest now, after a long day on your part time jo_ b.” Jeno hugged him tightly and let him enter the house,  _“Good night! good bye! see you tomorrow!”_  Jaemin looked back to an aggressively waving Jeno, waved back and smile fondly as he closes the door.

 

 

***

 

_“Wake up, NANA!!”_

 

Jaemin woke up with a voice followed by a very loud dolphin laugh, it was Chenle. He remembered Chenle is coming home to korea today after two years of studying in China. He promised to have a jog in the park once Chenle got back.

  
_“You get up now, or I’ll drag you to the park with you in pajamas”_  a grumpy Hyuck added Chenle’s loud wake up.

 

Struggling to get off the bed, he still manages to get up and dressed in his most comfortable clothes and went out with his best friends. After an hour of jog and exercise they decided to take a sit at the swing and catch up with each other.

 

 _“How was everything with you, Nana? Have you been doing well? I’m sorry I was not able to catch up with you while I was in China, but I’m worried everyday about you, knowing you live alone now.”_   worry was obvious in Chenle’s face as he talk

 

 _“What are you tearing up for, lele?”_  Jaemin was able to muster an awkward laugh in between,  _“I’m doing well, I have Hyuck here to check on me from time to time”_

Hyuck looked at Jaemin with confusion,  _“Only me? Mark and Jeno, too!! Don’t forget them!”_ Jaemin then answered  _“Oh! y-yeah, of course I also have them.”_

_“By how it sounds, I’m sure you still haven’t let Jeno know your reason from isolating yourself. It’s been years, Jaemin, you have to tell Jeno why you don’t want to build too much friendships or commitment, so he can make memories with you Jaemin, genuine ones with you.”_ Chenle seriously speaking some sense to Jaemin.

 

 _“I can’t just tell him I’m leaving soon. We’ve been happy together, I know even without him knowing what’s ahead of us. We made things memorable every moment, every time we are together. I know because I can remember us, from the day we met and I’m sure even on our last day I will carry him in my heart wherever I go.”_ Jaemin answered Chenle with tears threatening to fall down.

 

 _“Guys, this supposed to be a reunion of you both, can you stop being such sad asses”_  Hyuck managed to talk while crying and hugging both of them.

 

The three hugged each other like tomorrow would never come but then burst out laughing on how they look like after noticing a bunch of kids in the playground staring at them dumbfounded.

 

Jaemin first break the hug since he had to go somewhere.  _“I’m wishing you luck, Nana! Please send me good news.”_  Chenle said before letting go of Jaemin’s hands.  _“Of course, it will be the news we’ve been waiting for!”_  Hyuck added.

 

Jaemin waved goodbye and as he turned his back to his friend his tears fell nonstop thinking to himself…

 

_“Thanks for wishing even though we all know it won’t be the news we’ve been waiting for, I didn’t made a bad decision for letting you in to my life. It was the greatest blessing.”_

 

***

 

Two days have passed Jaemin received an important call and had rush to a place to hear the “news” personally. After receiving his most awaited news in life, he made an overseas call for her mom

 

On the phone:

 

Jaemin:

_“Mom, the news came today.”_

 

Jaemin’s Mom:

_“Well, how did it go, son?”_

 

Jaemin:

_“I’ll be leaving soon, thank you for working hard for me mom. I have to go now; I need to tell my friends as well.”_

Without another word from his mom, he dropped the call and eventually calls his friends to meet him on a coffee shop near their house.

 

Jaemin came first and waited patiently for Hyuck and Lele's arrival at the cafe. It was not long enough when he saw them approaching, running their way to him, from that sight he can't feel anything but his heart racing from nervousness. Him telling a news he wasn't even prepared to hear makes him think that his friend would take it the hardest. The two showered him warm hugs before taking their sit opposite to where Jaemin is.. 

 _“The news came,”_  Jaemin started off, the two are quiet listening to what he has to say, _“I’m leaving, sooner than expected.”_

 

Chenle covered his face, even so, it was still hard for him to hide the tears from falling as it was so heartbreaking for him to handle,  _“I haven’t been here with you for 2 years and only got to catch up with you for a day now you’re already leaving, nana, this is unfair.”_  Sobs filled the deafening quietness of the shop

 

 _“So when are you leaving, nana?”_  Hyuck trying his best to stay composed and strong.  _“It’s f-five days.. from now”_  Jaemin’s hands fidgets as he tells Hyuck some details.  _“And how about Jeno?”_ Hyuck added.  _“Hyuck, don’t tell him okay? Let me, I have a plan. And my only wish  to you two is to follow my plan.”_ He pleaded.

 

 _“I see, stop crying Chenle! We still have 5 days!! We’re going home and get clothes, this calls for a sleepover. I won’t take no for an answer!”_ Hyuck flashed a bright smile as he dragged Chenle out of the coffee shop and left Jaemin thinking that maybe Hyuck is really on to dragging people, that made him smile a bit and started off walking home.

 

The two are far from where Jaemin is now, Chenle managed stop Hyuck from running so fast and harshly dragging him,  _“Hyuck you can cry now it’s only us, if you want me to call Mark--”_

before he even finishes he was crushed in Hyuck’s hug while crying so hard, he knows for sure that Hyuck would take it harder than him because he was always, ALWAYS with Jaemin. He can still remember Hyuck trying his best to befriend the anti-social Jaemin and telling him constantly having friends is the best thing and Hyuck is the friend that he needs to make the most of his stay in this world.

 

 _“Instead of Mark, call Jeno to go to Jaemin now.”_  Hyuck said.

 

 _“But Hyuck, Jaemin said..”_  Chenle insisted  _“_

 

 _JUST DO IT, LELE”_  he commanded still Chenle decided to talk to Mark. 

 

***

 

Jaemin run to his doors as he heard his doorbell ring. He was happy that his best friends came just right on time after he have prepared all the food for their sleepover. But to his surprise the person on the other side of the door was non other than the Lee Jeno himself.

 

His eye smile flashed as he saw Jaemin flustered to see him  _“Nana! Love, I heard you missed me.”_ he said as he put Jaemin into a warm hug.

 

Tears are threatening to escape Jaemin’s eyes and so he buried his face on Jeno’s neck and hummed in agreement that he missed Jeno. They stayed that way for a minute or so until he managed to look at his lover’s eyes and asked,  _“Who told the love of my life that I missed him anyway?”_  brows knitted.

 

 _“I guess it’s the person whom the love of my life loves the most after me.”_ Jeno teasingly answered

_“Oh, that’s Hyuck and Lele of course”_

 

Jeno nodded  _“But I got the message from Mark, because he said Hyuck was having some breakdown and he can’t be here to have a sleepover with you so he sent me.”_

Their conversation continues as they enter the house.

 

 _“Wh-what? Why?”_ Jaemin asked  _“Did Mark told you anything more about Hyuck having a breakdown?”_  another question but now he was slightly nervous of what Jeno has for an answer.

 

 _“Nothing, but you know what bothers me?”_  Jeno said and now Jaemin was having cold sweats,  _“I don’t understand why you missed me, when every day since you’ve been living alone I would walk you home and eat dinner together. Not to mention if we are lucky enough we would spend a whole day together.”_

 

 _“Don’t you miss me, Jeno?”_ Jaemin asked sadly as he sits down beside him.

 

 _“I do, if you could remember the lyrics of our song, the moment I turn around I start to miss you already.”_ Jeno smiled fondly  _“Now I know why we have Walk You Home as our song.”_ Jaemin lets out a soft laugh from what he said and just cuddled Jeno until they’ve faced each other, both are quietly looking at each other. Jaemin begun to study the latter’s feature with his fingertips, silence was the only song playing around them in that very moment.

 

 _“Jaemin,”_  Jeno broke the silence as he speaks, Jaemin just hummed to acknowledge him.  _“Did you missed me that much to be all teary while staring at me?”_

 

 _“Maybe..”_  Jaemin answered.

 

Jeno cupped his lover’s cheeks,  _“I didn’t know my baby misses me this much.”_ Slowly he leans in until the gap between their lips finally closes. Jaemin’s tears flowed unconsciously with the kiss, he knows he will miss this, his moments with Jeno. The days that they only looked up to seeing each other and walking home together after a long day from work. He would miss it, and he knows well that Jeno will miss it more.

 

Jeno tries to pull away as he felt Jaemin’s tears on his cheeks, but the younger managed to connect their lips before Jeno completely pulled away, they shared another sweet but more passionate kiss,  _“I love you, Jeno. I love you so much and I’m sorry.”_  the first words that Jaemin said after the kiss.

 

 _“I love you too so much, Nana. But what are you sorry about?”_ Jeno asked, face obviously bothered of what his partner said.

 _“I’m sorry for crying over me missing you that’s all...”_ They continued to cuddle the whole night. Legs tangled with each other while resting Jaemin’s head on his chest and watching movies, no more questions was asked by Jeno, he just enjoyed his time with Jaemin and made sure that Jaemin wouldn’t miss him this much again anymore until they fell asleep.

 

Jeno woke up in the middle of the night having a heavily sleeping Jaemin resting his head on his chest. He let his fingers run to the younger’s soft locks until he touched his face, there was still traces of tears on his cheeks. He is now the one to study Jaemin’s features, staring dearly on his lover’s face thinking he’s a very lucky guy to have a Na Jaemin. Of course, he is not stupid not to know that something is really off, it can’t be just Jaemin missing him. But he also can’t deny he’s afraid to know what is it. Before he dozed off he still managed to give Jaemin another kiss on top of his head,  _“I love you”_  he was able muster the words before he’s completely lost in the dreamland.

 

***

 

4 Days:

 

Chenle and Hyuck are now living with Jaemin, they managed to enjoy the stay and be comfortable. And of course, Chef Jaemin won’t let their stay with him go to waste. He always cooks his best friend’s favorite meals. Talked about life and almost nonsense things about themselves or other people they have met before.

 

He was nothing but thankful having both of them in his life, the isolated and anti-social Jaemin was gone because of his two dumb friends who would always try to break his walls whenever he builds it. He was more than lucky, if he has to say, to have friends who understands all his down moments in life and still be there for him even when he locked them out from his life for a while.

 

Jaemin will surely not get tired to listen to them for the next 3 more days.

 

***

3 Days:

 

As Jeno and Jaemin usually do ever since they’ve been together, they walk home after taking the bus to reach Jaemin’s house. Jeno can’t deny that his lover was extra sweet tonight. He held his hands and swung it while they walked. Constantly smiling to Jeno and would give him a quick peck on the cheeks or lips and lets out a laugh whenever he gets Jeno flustered.

 

 _“Jeno,”_ he said as he looked at the wide night sky,  _“look at the stars, do I look like one, love?_ Jaemin giggled to his question.

 

 _“Nope, for me you’re the sun that light up my life, Nana.”_  And he gave Jaemin his lovely eye smile

 

 _“You’re so cheesy, Jeno”_ they shared a huge laugh after the conversation and they didn’t even know they we’re on Jaemin’s house already. Jeno stole a quick kiss to Jaemin before finally letting go of his hands. And like Jeno would always do,  _“Good night! good bye! see you tomorrow!”_ Jaemin still turned to an aggressively waving Jeno as he closes the door.

 

***

 

2 Days:

 

Jaemin made sure he wouldn’t be late to meet Jeno, but now it was on a different place, not the same place where they would meet to ride a bus. Jaemin told him that they will meet on the place they first met because of Hyuck and Mark. The park near Jaemin’s house.

 

Jeno was there early, Jaemin was able to see Jeno from a far quietly sitting and swinging. His feet begun to get heavier and heavier as he walks towards him. Jeno noticed him slowly walking, still an aggressively waving Jeno faced Jaemin. He grew weaker as Jeno gave him the smile that has always made him fall in love, he was not ready to hurt the man that made him nothing but happy, but he had to do it tonight so it would be less of a burden to Jeno in the future.

 

Jeno confusedly looked at Jaemin,  _“What is that you want to tell me that it had to be where we first met, love?”_

Jaemin smiled and sat beside Jeno,  _“Well,”_  he started  _“we always loved to remember everything about us, Jeno. Especially, the first time we met. So I want us to be together on the exact same place where we met one last time.”_

 

 _“One last time?”_ Jeno asked

 

 _“Yes, love, last time. I can’t do it anymore Jeno, I want you to be happy. I don’t want you to get stuck with me forever. As crazy as it may seem Jeno, I just suddenly felt I don’t want to do these things with you anymore, I want you to live well from now on without me, but I don’t want you to forget me.”_ Jaemin’s words stings even his own heart

 

 _“I don’t understand, love. Did I do something wrong? We were doing fine, Nana. What’s wrong? I want to know.”_   Jeno pleaded as tears rolled down his face.

 

_“I’m leaving, Jeno. It would be much of a burden to you if we stay together.”_

Jeno still insisted,  _“I could wait for you, Jaemin! I will wait for you no matter how long I’ll follow you if I must. Baby, how is this so easy for you to do. Please don’t do this to me..”_ Jeno fell weak on Jaemin’s arms as he was brought into a hug.

 

_“Believe me, Jeno, this is not easy for me. But I had to do it now, I want you to know that I’m more than thankful I had you in my life. It was almost a fantasy for me to have someone that could love me as genuine as you made me feel. It felt so nice, Jeno, I never thought I deserved it until you came into my life.”_

 

Jaemin was able say those words to Jeno while both of them are crying hard as their almost perfect relationship coming to an end. It hurts so bad that all Jeno could answer is a tight hug and loud sobs. He was able to hug him for more than a minute until Jaemin pulled away and gave Jeno one last kiss on his lips.

 

_“I love you, Jeno”_

_“I love you, Na Jaemin. I don’t want you to leave, it hurts so bad, but if that’s what’s best for you. Nana, I won’t ever forget you”_ Jeno felt as if his world crashes

_“I’ll pray for your happiness because you made me so happy...”_ For the very first time, Jeno saw a bitter smile on Jaemin’s face as he slowly turned away. Still, Jeno did what he always do

 

_“Good night! good bye! see you tomorrow!”_

Hesitantly, Jaemin turned to see an aggressively waving Jeno not with his usual eye smile but eyes that are drenched in tears, and like he always does he smiled and turned away. It’s hurts more knowing “see you tomorrow” would never happen again.

 

***

 

The Day

 

Chenle and Hyuck woke up early for Jaemin today. They checked on him in his room and saw an all soundly sleeping Nana.

 

 _“Hyuck...”_  Chenle looked at him in the eyes.

 

_“I’ll call Mark already, Lele. Wait for me here.”_

 

Few hours passed, Mark came in Jaemin’s house with a doctor with him. The doctor walked straight to Jaemin’s room and checked on him. No words came out of the doctor’s mouth just a simple shook of the head made Chenle and Hyuck burst into tears

Jaemin left them…

 

Mark called Jeno to go to Jaemin’s house. Jeno can’t believe what he had heard,  _“Jaemin is gone?”_  he thought to himself as he goes running as fast as he can to reach Jaemin’s house,  _“Nana, I didn’t know you had been suffering from an illness”_  he continued to think until he was right in front of Jaemin’s house seeing Hyuck, Chenle, and Mark waiting for him. Heart’s pounding from running and because he’s about to see the love of his life, dead.

 

All Jeno can do is hug a not responding Jaemin, he can’t believe that this happened, he can’t believe they broke up because he was about to die the next day. Jeno could only cry until Jaemin’s body had to be taken away from him. No one can ever explain how hurt Jeno was, no one can make him stop from crying, Jeno could only shout Jaemin’s name nonstop wishing that maybe if he tries harder to call out for Jaemin he would wake up. He was a mess, eyes swollen, nose runny, but his face was emotionless this time like his soul was the one taken away.

 

When Jeno finally calmed down, Hyuck gave him the letter Jaemin left for him.

 

 _“We are sorry, Jeno. It was Jaemin’s only wish for us, to keep everything from you, and I know you would do the same if a dying friend asks you to let him live a normal life.”_  Hyuck apologizes and Jeno just nodded, no trace of emotion can be seen on his face while taking the letter from his hand.

 

Jeno started crying hurtful tears again as he read the last letter Jaemin would ever give him..

 

_“to the unexpected love of my life_

_I want to tell you I’m sorry I had to leave like this. I know it was unfair of me not to tell you I have been suffering but please understand me, Jeno. I just want us to have a normal relationship where we won’t worry when we are going to depart._

_Your love for me was something I could still see as unreal, despite knowing I have not told you everything about me, still a Lee Jeno loved me genuinely. I would be carrying the love you gave me up there and I hope you carry the love I gave you with you even after I’m gone._

_Our whispered promises, those nights we stayed up, I hope you remember all on that day. The day we first met._

_This marks the very first time I won’t see the aggressively waving Jeno wave at me ever again, and the very first time you will not tell Na Jaemin “Good night! good bye! see you tomorrow!”_

_I know you consider me as your sun, but please know when everything is dark, I’m the brightest one among the thousand stars above you. Please smile for me whenever you see that star and I assure you even up there I’ll still fall in love with your beautiful eye smile, with you._

_I love you, don’t ever forget that_

_Love,_

_Na Jaemin”_

_**_

E P I L O G U E

 

 

 

“Hello, love!” Jeno cheerfully greeted the love of his life.

 

He sat beside Jaemin’s crypt wiping some dust away while placing beautiful sunflowers on it. Jeno still smiles the way how Jaemin loves it the most whenever he visited him.

 

“It’s been 2 years now, Nana. But I---” as he struggles to cast out his words unconsciously tears fell down, “I still cry whenever I hear our song, you’re in good hands now. I’ll stay strong and be happy, Nana. I’ll see you again soon! I love you, my sun”

 


End file.
